O amor de Shiryu e Shunrei
by Ana Paula-Mitos
Summary: É um romance que mostra o conflito pelo qual dois joevens apaixonados passam para que finalmente se declarem. Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, infelizmente. Espero que gostem da minha fic. Beijos.


O amor de Shiryu e Shunrei  
  
Shunrei  
  
Meu nome é Shunrei. Sou órfã. Fui abandonada nas Cinco Montanhas Antigas quando ainda era bebê. O Mestre Ancião me encontrou e me criou como se eu fosse sua filha. Quando eu tinha onze anos, mandaram pra cá um garoto para ser treinado pelo Mestre e conquistar a Armadura Sagrada do Dragão. Seu nome era Shiryu. Ele também era órfão. Nos tornamos amigos imediatamente. Eu ficava muito preocupada com ele, o treinamento imposto pelo Mestre era árduo, mas Shiryu nunca desistia. Ele se tornava mais forte e determinado e eu o admirava cada vez mais. Finalmente chegara o grande dia: Shiryu deveria mudar o curso das águas da cachoeira para conquistar a Sagrada Armadura do Dragão. Eu estava apreensiva, torcendo por ele. Escondi-me atrás de uma árvore para poder observar tudo de perto. Ele olhou para imensa cachoeira e então, cerrou seus belos olhos azuis acinzentados e se preparou. Expandiu seu cosmo que tomou a forma de um Dragão azul- esverdeado. Eu nunca tinha visto algo tão lindo. Ele então desferiu seu golpe: Cólera do Dragão. Eu não tenho palavras para descrever o que aconteceu a seguir. Foi maravilhoso; fantástico; incrível... As águas da cachoeira subiram e tomaram a forma de um Dragão. Ele conseguira! Tornara- se um Cavaleiro de Bronze. Estava feliz por ele, mas ao mesmo tempo triste, pois sentia que aquela conquista o afastaria de mim. Estava certa. Não demorou muito e Shiryu teve que voltar para o Japão, afim de por a prova tudo o que havia aprendido com o Mestre Ancião. Em seu primeiro desafio, o Torneio Galáctico, eu o acompanhei e presenciei seu primeiro grande confronto como cavaleiro. Shiryu enfrentou Seiya, o Cavaleiro de Pégaso. O confronto foi equilibrado, ambos os cavaleiros eram fortes, e a luta parecia que não ia ter fim, mas Seiya descobriu o ponto fraco de Shiryu. Ao desferir o Cólera do Dragão, Shiryu baixava a guarda e deixava seu coração desprotegido. Isso ocorria em frações de segundos, mas mesmo assim o cavaleiro de Pégaso tinha percebido e quando aplicou seu próximo golpe, conseguiu atingir Shiryu em seu ponto fraco. Fiquei desesperada. Shiryu estava morrendo. A única forma de salvá-lo era se Seiya atingisse seu coração novamente pelas costas antes que a tatuagem às costas de Shiryu, que aparecia quando seu cosmo era elevado ao máximo, desaparecesse. Seiya estava muito ferido, mas mesmo assim arriscara-se para salvar a vida de Shiryu. Naquele dia eu percebi o quanto Shiryu era importante para mim. Depois desse primeiro desafio, as batalhas foram constantes. Estávamos ficando cada vez mais afastados um do outro. Quando ele ficou cego, eu fiquei apavorada. Shiryu não reagia, se sentia inútil e eu o via sofrer sem poder fazer nada para confortá-lo. Só quando ele enfrentou Okko, um rapaz que havia sido seu concorrente na conquista da Armadura do Dragão, só quando o venceu, foi que Shiryu reconquistou a confiança e eu pude ver renascer aquele Shiryu valente e corajoso que eu conhecera e que me causava admiração. Shiryu partiu para mais uma batalha e eu fiquei aqui, rezando por ele. Ele me escreve sempre, mas não é o suficiente. O Mestre está longe agora, meditando em algum lugar. Shiryu está em mais uma batalha. Sinto-me tão sozinha sem ele. Foi durante aquele torneio que tive certeza de que meus sentimentos por ele já não eram mais fraternos. Eu me apaixonei por Shiryu, mas nunca terei coragem de lhe dizer isso.  
  
Shiryu  
  
Eu sou Shiryu. Perdi meus pais quando ainda era criança. Fiquei durante alguns anos em um orfanato até que fui mandado para os Cinco Picos Antigos, na China. Lá, receberia treinamento para conquistar a Sagrada Armadura do Dragão. Foi lá onde eu conheci Shunrei. Ela também é órfã, como eu. Nos tornamos amigos imediatamente. Durante os meus anos de treinamento, Shunrei sempre esteve ao meu lado, cuidando de meus ferimentos e me dando apoio. Quando eu fraquejava e pensava em desistir, ela me encorajava e me incentivava a seguir em frente. Se não fosse por ela talvez eu tivesse desistido de ser um cavaleiro. Crescemos juntos, como irmãos. Os dias iam passando rapidamente. O dia decisivo chegara. Para conquistar a Armadura do Dragão, eu teria que desferir um Cólera do Dragão, forte o suficiente para inverter o curso da cachoeira. Frente aquela cachoeira, eu me posicionei, olhei para ela e senti a energia que emanava dela. Eu me preparei, fechei meus olhos, me concentrei e expandi meu cosmo e então... Eu desferi aquele golpe... Eu conseguira!!! Eu fiz as águas da cachoeira subirem e tomarem a forma de um Dragão!!! Venci meu desafio e finalmente conquistei a Armadura do Dragão. Shunrei estava lá, sorrindo para mim, feliz por minha conquista. Me sentia radiante, mas quando olhei para seu belo rosto, foi que percebi que aquela conquista me afastaria dela e minha felicidade se apagou um pouco. Meu primeiro desafio como Cavaleiro foi o Torneio Galáctico. Eu não almejava a Armadura de Ouro, eu queria apenas colocar em prática o que tinha aprendido com o mestre. Meu oponente foi Seiya de Pégaso. Lutamos de igual para igual. A luta parecia não ter fim, até que, quando eu desferi um golpe contra Seiya ele conseguira descobrir meu ponto fraco. Quando eu desferia o Cólera do Dragão, o movimento me obrigava a baixar a guarde e meu coração ficava desprotegido por apenas uma fração de segundos, mas foi o suficiente para que eu fosse vencido pelo Cavaleiro de Pégaso. Shunrei estava comigo nesse momento, e implorou a Seiya para que salvasse minha vida. Apesar de ferido, ele o fez. Salvou minha vida e se tornou meu melhor amigo. Graças às súplicas de Shunrei, eu sobrevivi àquela luta. Depois desse primeiro desafio, eu enfrentei uma batalha atrás da outra, e isso me afastou de Shunrei. Quando fiquei cego e voltei para China, na esperança de que alguma erva de lá pudesse me curar, Shunrei fizera de tudo para evitar que eu me destruísse, tentando me mostrar que eu não era um inútil, mas era assim que eu me sentia. Eu estava me tornando uma pessoa amarga e infeliz, e estava fazendo Shunrei infeliz com essa minha atitude. Um dia, nós estávamos passeando, estava muito quente e Shunrei resolvera nadar um pouco. Nunca senti tanto medo em minha vida quanto naquele dia. Ela quase se afogara e eu não pude fazer nada para ajudá-la. Naquele momento eu percebi o quanto a amava. Tive tanto medo de perdê-la. Senti-me horrível, quando não pude salvá-la. Se Okko não estivesse por perto... eu não quero nem pensar no que teria acontecido. Eu recobrei minha confiança quando enfrentei Okko e o venci. Senti-a me completo novamente. Senti naquele dia que eu poderia ajudar meus amigos na Batalha das Doze Casas. Parti para a batalha e mais uma vez, o medo de perdê-la se apoderou de mim, quando eu estava enfrentando Máscara de Morte, que incomodado com as orações de Shunrei pedindo por minha proteção o irritou e ele, telepaticamente a atacou. Eu fiquei furioso e elevei meu cosmo ao máximo. Venci-o. Recuperei minha visão e o Mestre e disse através de meu cosmo que ela estava bem. Aquela notícia me deu forças para continuar. Estou longe dela agora, mas não será por muito tempo. A última batalha acabou e eu estou voltando para minha casa. Escrevo pra ela sempre, mas isso não é o suficiente. Eu preciso estar perto dela, por isso estou voltando para China. Não tenho dúvida alguma quanto aos meus sentimentos por ela. Sei que o que sinto não é mais amor fraterno, mas sim o amor mais puro e sincero que um homem pode sentir por uma mulher. Mas... será que ela sente algo além de amor fraterno ou amizade por mim? Será que vou agüentar conviver com ela apenas como seu "irmão"? Espero ter coragem de dizer a ela o que sinto quando chegar a Rosan. Será que ela está tão ansiosa para me ver quanto eu estou para vê- la?  
  
Shunrei  
  
Estou preparando o almoço, quando sinto meu coração disparar de repente. A sensação de que estou sendo observada de apodera de mim. Mas essa sensação não me assusta, pelo contrário, faz-me sentir protegida. Penso. Viro-me insegura em direção a porta entreaberta da cozinha, temo estar imaginando coisas. Eu sinto meu corpo inteiro estremecer quando vejo que alguém está se aproximando da casa lentamente. Não consigo ver claramente por causa do sol que bate diretamente em meus olhos, mas sei que é ele. Eu tenho certeza. Só pode ser ele. Shiryu...  
  
Shiryu  
  
Ao chegar em frente a casa onde vivi durante tantos anos, hesitei durante alguns instantes. Só de pensar nela meu coração já batia acelerado. Fui me aproximando lentamente e pude vê-la pela porta entreaberta da cozinha, estava preparando o almoço. Fiquei algum tempo admirando-a. Estava mais linda do que nunca. De repente ela pára com seus afazeres. Ela virou-se lentamente e olhou para mim. Senti um calor percorrendo todo o meu corpo. Respirei fundo e me aproximei lentamente. A cada passo que eu dava em direção àquela casa, meu coração batia mais rápido. Shunrei...  
  
Shunrei  
  
Lentamente, ele chega até a porta de casa e eu finalmente posso vislumbrar seu lindo rosto. Eu estava surpresa. Ele não disse nada na última carta de que estaria vindo, mas quando vi aqueles rosto e aquele olhar encantador, eu sorri. Estava imensamente feliz por revê-lo. Tentando, em vão, controlar as batidas violentas de meu coração, eu vou até ele lentamente. Minhas pernas tremem tanto que eu tenho medo de cair. Aproximo-me dele e contenho- me para não me jogar em seus braços.  
  
- Shiryu... - digo num sussurro, olhando diretamente em seus belos olhos azuis. Ele sorri. Que sorriso lindo ele tem! Nesse instante eu não consigo mais me controlar e me atiro em seus braços fortes - Senti tantas saudades de você - eu sinto os braços dele me envolvendo fortemente. Encosto a cabeça em seu peito e ouço seu coração batendo depressa.  
  
Shiryu  
  
Enquanto me aproximava lentamente, sustentei seu olhar. Pude finalmente rever aquele rosto que eu tanto amo e que via todas as noites em meus sonhos. Aproximei-me da porta e vi sua expressão surpresa se transformar num lindo sorriso que fez meu corpo todo se aquecer. Eu estava derretendo literalmente sob aquele olhar. Ela se aproxima de mim lentamente. Era um sonho tê-la perto de mim novamente.  
  
- Shiryu - ouvi-a dizer. Que saudades eu senti dessa linda voz! Meu coração parecia que ia explodir de tanta felicidade. Não consegui dizer uma única palavra. Apenas... sorri. Então, de repente, ela me abraçou - Senti tantas saudades de você - eu a abracei com força, sentindo o calor de seu corpo, o perfume de seus cabelos. Como pude ficar tanto tempo longe de você minha amada Shunrei?  
  
Shunrei  
  
Ficamos abraçados durante algum tempo. Queria ficar assim, em seus braços fortes, para sempre. Afastei-me dele e olhei em seus olhos. Ele sorria e de repente me dei conta da proximidade e em que estávamos. Constrangida, afastei-me dele. Senti meu rosto queimar. Meu coração martelava em meu peito e eu tive que respirar fundo para encontrar minha própria voz.  
  
- Está com fome, Shiryu? - perguntei tentando a todo custo me controlar e não gaguejar, enquanto me ocupava de uma panela que estava no fogo.  
  
- Estou - ele respondeu depois de alguns instantes.  
  
- Então, sente-se que já vou pôr a mesa para almoçarmos - falei enquanto apagava o fogo. Sinto-me tão feliz por ele estar aqui.  
  
- Eu vou ajudar você - ouvi-o dizer. Olhei para ele e sorri. Shiryu sempre fora muito prestativo.  
  
Shiryu  
  
Ficamos abraçados durante algum tempo, mas não foi o suficiente. Queria tê- la assim, em meus braços, para sempre. Senti-a se afastando de mim, mas ainda permanecíamos abraçados. Então baixei meu rosto para poder olhar para ela. Eu sorri ao ver que ela ficara feliz em me ver. De repente, me dei conta da proximidade em que estávamos. Senti ela se afastar de mim, ela parecia constrangida. Eu também fiquei envergonhado, mas tudo o que eu queria era tê-la em meus braços novamente. Eu sentia meu sangue fervendo nas veias e meu coração batia feito louco. Respirei fundo para me controlar e não a abraçar outra vez.  
  
- Está com fome, Shiryu? - ouvi-a perguntar. Virei-me e olhei para ela que estava de costas pra mim, mexendo a comida em uma panela.  
  
- Estou - respondi, quando finalmente consegui apaziguar meu coração.  
  
- Então, sente-se que já vou pôr a mesa para almoçarmos - ela falou apagando o fogo. Eu fiquei tão feliz por reencontrá-la.  
  
- Eu vou ajudar você - me ofereci para ajudá-la, ela se virou para mim e sorriu. Sempre gostei de ajudá-la, assim podia passar mais tempo perto dela.  
  
Shunrei  
  
Nos sentamos a mesa para almoçar. Shiryu me contava sobre o que tinha acontecido em sua última batalha. Eu o ouvia atentamente, quando de repente, comecei a reparar nele. Ele estava mais alto, seus ombros mais largos. Ele parecia mais forte do que da última vez que o vira. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam, seus longos e brilhantes cabelos negros chegavam a até a curva dos joelhos. Seu sorriso me enfeitiçava e eu me distraí, não ouvia mais uma palavra do que ele estava dizendo. Perdi-me a admirá-lo.  
  
- Shunrei, você está me ouvindo? - ouvi-o perguntar. Endireitei-me na cadeira, meu rosto ardeu. Como pude me distrair assim?  
  
- O que? Ai... desculpe-me, Shiryu - estava muito constrangida.  
  
- Você está bem? - ai que vergonha!  
  
- Estou bem, Shiryu. Me desculpe... - vi-o sorrir.  
  
- Vamos dar uma volta depois, Shunrei? Eu... preciso falar uma coisa muito importante pra você - olhei-o curiosa. Ele sorriu ao notar minha curiosidade  
  
- O que é? - perguntei, na esperança de que ele me dissesse.  
  
- Mais tarde... - o que será que ele tem pra me dizer?  
  
Shiryu  
  
Sentamo-nos para almoçar. Comecei a contar para ela sobre minha última batalha, nunca foi do meu feitio tagarelar daquele jeito, mas naquele momento falar parecia a única forma de me controlar e não deixar escapar o que estava sentindo. Olhei para ela e... parecia que ela não estava me ouvindo. A forma como ela me olhava me fez derreter por dentro. Ela estava linda, seus longos e negros cabelos estavam presos numa trança, seus olhos azuis escuros me hipnotizavam.  
  
- Shunrei, você está me ouvindo? - perguntei, mais uma vez me escondendo atrás de palavras que não eram as que eu realmente queria dizer.  
  
- O que? Ai... desculpe-me, Shiryu - ouvi-a responder. Nunca me cansaria de ouvir sua linda voz.  
  
- Você está bem? - ela me parecia nervosa.  
  
- Estou bem, Shiryu. Me desculpe... - sorri aliviado ao ouvi-la responder a minha pergunta.  
  
- Vamos dar uma volta depois, Shunrei? - Eu... preciso falar uma coisa muito importante pra você - disse-lhe eu. Estava resolvido a me declarar para ela. Se eu continuasse a esconder aquele sentimento eu acabaria enlouquecendo.  
  
- O que é? - perguntou, eu sorri ante a sua indisfarçável curiosidade, mas eu não lhe disse. Tinha que me preparar primeiro.  
  
- Mais tarde... - de hoje não passa. Eu te amo Shunrei e não posso mais esconder isso. Despedi-me de Shunrei e foi dar uma volta por Rosan, enquanto eu pensava sobre o que iria dizer a ela. Depois de andar durante um bom tempo, cheguei à cachoeira. Era a visão mais linda daquele lugar. Fazia muito calor naquele dia e eu resolvi nadar um pouco. Eu me despi apenas da camisa, pois Shunrei poderia aparecer por lá, e mergulhei. Eu estava totalmente relaxado e feliz, mas um pouco ansioso... em algumas horas eu decidiria toda a minha vida...  
  
Shunrei  
  
Estou tão curiosa. O que será que Shiryu quer me dizer? Eu resolvo sair um pouco e ir até a cachoeira. Sempre adorei aquele lugar... o rio de águas cristalinas, a cachoeira que me traziam sempre lembranças do poder de Shiryu. Enquanto caminho, penso nele, e nas saudades que senti quando ele estava longe. De repente, ouço um barulho atrás de mim e me viro para ver o que era. Neste instante, sinto meu braço ser puxado e sou arrastada de volta para casa.  
  
- ME SOLTE! QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE QUER?!! - pergunto apavorada.  
  
- Onde está aquele projeto de Cavaleiro? - disse uma voz rouca e irritada. Parece-me uma voz estranhamente familiar. Eu resistia, me debatia. Então, aquele homem passou seu braço por minha cintura e me ergueu do chão. Continuava a me debater, mas de nada adiantava - - eu pedia em pensamento, ao mesmo tempo temendo que se ele viesse até mim, o confronto com aquele homem seria inevitável.  
  
Shiryu  
  
Estava no rio, me refrescando e matando as saudades do lugar onde cresci. De repente, eu senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha.  
  
- - eu tinha certeza de que a tinha ouvido me chamar. Desesperei-me. Senti que deveria voltara para casa, pois Shunrei estava em perigo. Saí do rio, esqueci-me da camisa na margem. Eu corri o mais rápido que pude, estava desesperado e quanto mais me aproximava de casa, mais forte se tornava a presença de um cosmo que eu já havia sentido antes, mas não conseguia me lembrar onde.  
  
- .  
  
Shunrei  
  
Enquanto me carregava sobre o ombro esquerdo, caminhava em direção a minha casa. A porta de casa estava fechada, então ele a chutou, derrubando-a e entrou. Procurou por Shiryu em todos os cômodos. Entrou no quarto dele e também não o encontrou. Ficava cada vez mais irritado por não encontrá-lo.  
  
- Onde está aquele verme? - disse olhando para mim, eu pude finalmente ver que era.  
  
- Máscara da Morte... - escapou de meus lábios. Mas ele não estava morto? Não era possível.  
  
- Não vá me dizer que Shiryu se tornou um covarde? - disse ele com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios. Não sei como consegui me desvencilhar de seus braços, mas me afastei, encarando-o.  
  
- O único covarde aqui é você, Máscara da Morte - disse eu, tentando esconder o pânico que sentia crescer em meu peito. Não queria mais que Shiryu viesse. Máscara da Morte estava ali para se vingar dele. Eu temia pela vida de Shiryu. Não que não confiasse em sua força... mas não queria vê-lo ferido por minha causa.  
  
- Você é bem ousada, hein garota? - disse ele se aproximando de mim. Eu recuei um passo - Ainda me lembro de que foi você quem me desconcentrou aquele dia, na Batalha das Doze Casas - disse ele aproximando-se ainda mais - Se não fosse por sua interferência, seu "namoradinho" não teria escapado - eu não tinha mais para onde ir. Estava encurralada entre ele e a parede do quarto de Shiryu. Ele deu mais um passo e ficou a apenas alguns centímetros de distância de mim - Você é muito forte, garota... e muito bonita - disse ele, erguendo a mão para tocar meu rosto. Senti um bolo nauseante se formar na minha garganta e o empurrei com força. Corri, mas ele me segurou pelo pulso, forçando-me a olhar para ele. Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, senti a mão espalmada dele atingir meu rosto e o gosto de sangue me veio à boca. Ele me puxou para si. Meus braços ficaram presos sobre meu peito, e eu tentava desesperadamente me libertar dele. Eu tentei evitar, mas as lágrimas escorreram por meu rosto.  
  
Shiryu  
  
Eu sentia meu desespero aumentar cada vez mais. Tinha que chegar logo em casa. Tinha certeza de que Shunrei estava em perigo e eu não estava por perto para protegê-la.  
  
- - eu corri e finalmente avistei minha casa, vi a porta arrebentada e tive medo de ter chegado tarde demais. Entrei rapidamente e procurei pelos cômodos, mas não encontrei ninguém. Meu coração batia descompassado, estava apavorado. Não me perdoaria jamais se algo acontecesse a Shunrei. Estava indo para meu quarto quando ouvi um grito:  
  
- Largue-me, seu animal.  
  
- - pensei desesperado e corri pelo corredor em direção ao meu quarto. A cena que vi me deixou furioso. Um homem estava agarrando Shunrei que tentava a todo custo se libertar - LARGUE-A, DESGRAÇADO!!! - gritei. Meu grito o distraiu e Shunrei conseguiu correr para mim. Ela me abraçou com força, tremia incontrolavelmente. Apertei-a em meus braços. Com a mão esquerda eu toquei seu queixo, forçando-a a olhar para mim. O que vi me deixou enlouquecido de ódio. Havia um enorme hematoma no rosto de Shunrei e escorria um filete de sangue de seus lábios. Aquele desgraçado ousara bater nela. Eu sentia cada fibra de meu corpo vibrar com a fúria que se apoderou de meu corpo - Saia Shunrei! - ordenei.  
  
- Shiryu, eu não poss... - eu a interrompi.  
  
- Não discuta comigo, Shunrei. SAIA! - eu a olhei seriamente. Shunrei me olhou assustada. Espero que nunca mais ela me olhe daquela forma. Ela se afastou de mim e correu. Só então, eu tornei a olhar para aquele ser desprezível. Ao reconhecê-lo, não pude evitar ficar surpreso - Máscara da Morte... - eu disse incrédulo - como pode ser possível?!  
  
- Ora, Shiryu isso não vem ao caso... - ele me olhou com um sorriso malicioso - Não me lembrava que sua "namoradinha" era tão bonita. Como pôde deixar uma garota tão linda quanto aquela sozinha? - disse ele sarcasticamente. Senti uma onda de ódio percorrer meu corpo quando me lembrei que ele ousara tocá-la... bater nela. Eu o mataria por isso.  
  
- Irá se arrepender de a ter tocado, Máscara da Morte.  
  
Shunrei  
  
Eu corri para fora de casa. Estava apavorada com o que podia estar acontecendo com Shiryu. Ele estava tão enfurecido que eu não pude reconhecê- lo. O olhar que ele me lançou quando pediu para que eu saísse de casa me assustou. Nunca tinha visto tanto ódio em seus olhos. Só me restava agora, rezar por ele. Eu podia ouvir os gritos deles invocando seus respectivos golpes e sentia meu coração apertado. Apavorada pelo que podia estar acontecendo a Shiryu.  
  
Shiryu  
  
Eu sentia meu corpo todo dolorido, devido aos golpes que levei. Sentia o gosto de sangue em minha boca, mas sabia que ele também não estava em seu melhor estado. Desde de a nossa batalha na Casa de Câncer, quando ele tinha sido abandonado pela armadura de ouro, a luta ficou mais fácil, meu cosmo havia evoluído muito, estava mais forte que o dos cavaleiros de ouro. Eu olhei para Máscara da Morte mais uma vez, e então... cerrei meus punho e fechei os olhos e elevei meu cosmo. Eu senti uma energia crescente percorrendo todo o meu corpo. Meu cosmo se elevava rapidamente. Abri meus olhos novamente e o vi parado em posição de defesa.  
  
- DRAGÃO NASCENTE!!!!! - gritei atacando Máscara de Morte. Sem sua armadura de ouro, que o abandonara durante a nossa luta na Casa de Câncer, ele não teve qualquer chance. Eu estava mais forte do que os Cavaleiros de Ouro, mesmo assim, estes ainda eram fortes oponentes. Eu estava ferido, fraco. Olhei para aquele... Caído em minha frente e passei por ele indo até porta do meu quarto. Procurei pela casa, mas Shunrei não estava lá. Eu me lembrei do modo como ela me olhara quando falei... Gritei com ela. Devia estar com medo de mim... Eu nunca tinha falado com ela daquele modo. Cheguei até a entrada da casa e saí. Então pude vê-la. Seus olhos percorreram meu corpo antes de se fixarem em meus olhos. Senti-me feliz, ela estava bem. Eu sorri fracamente. Depois de alguns instantes de hesitação, ela correspondeu ao meu sorriso. Nesse instante senti que meu corpo estava dolorido, minhas pernas estavam fracas, minha cabeça começou a girar com uma tontura terrível e então... tudo escureceu.  
  
Shunrei  
  
Aproximei-me da janela, para me certificar de que Shiryu estava bem. Foi então que eu vi a cena mais linda que eu já tinha visto, apesar da situação. Shiryu cerrou seus olhos e fechou os punhos. Eu vi a tatuagem do Dragão surgir em suas costas e um cosmo em forma de Dragão das cores verdes, azul e roxo aparecer envolvendo seu corpo. Os cabelos negros voavam e eu senti o cosmo de Shiryu se expandindo. Ele tornou a abrir os olhos.  
  
- DRAGÃO NASCENTE!!!!! - gritou atacando Máscara da Morte. Este não teve qualquer chance de defesa sem a armadura de ouro. Ao receber o golpe, tombou aos pés de Shiryu. Shiryu ficou parado, tendo Máscara da Morte caído aos seus pés. Vi quando Shiryu saiu cambaleando do quarto e corri para a frente de casa. Quando cheguei, vi Shiryu passando pela entrada. Eu pude ver os hematomas e arranhões espalhados por seus braços, peito, rosto e abdômen. Ele me olhou e sorriu fracamente. Eu estava apavorada. Aquele olhar que ele lançara para mim aquela hora ainda estava vivo em minha mente, mas quando vi seu sorriso e o modo com que ele me olhou, esqueci-me de tudo e sorri para ele. Aquele era o Shiryu que eu conhecia, carinhoso e terno. Neste momento, vi seus olhos revirarem e ele cair pesadamente no chão, desacordado. Corri para ele e o virei para mim, mantendo seu corpo apoiado em meus braços. A cabeça de Shiryu pendia para trás e para o lado e seus cabelos longos estavam espalhados pelo chão, os fios negros e brilhantes grudavam-se no rosto e no peito suado de Shiryu. Chorei com ele em meus braços. Algumas pessoas que moravam perto de casa, ouviram os gritos vieram para saber o que estava acontecendo. Encontraram-me chorando, com Shiryu em meus braços. Ajudaram-me a carregá-lo para dentro e colocaram- no sobre minha cama, já que o quarto dele estava completamente destruído. Os homens que me ajudaram a trazer Shiryu para dentro tiraram aquele monstro de minha casa. Eu fui até a cozinha e pus a água para ferver junto com algumas ervas, precisava cuidar dos ferimentos de Shiryu. Peguei um pano limpo e levei a água já quente para o quarto. Ajoelhei-me ao lado da cama e comecei a passar o pano úmido sobre o corpo de Shiryu: rosto, pescoço, braços, peito, abdômen, com um esforço eu o virei de bruços para limpar também os inúmeros arranhões que havia em suas costas. Tornei a deitá-lo de costas na cama e o cobri com uma colcha. Por sorte os ferimentos dele não eram tão graves. Ele estava apenas cansado. Saí do quarto para que Shiryu pudesse descansar.  
  
Shiryu  
  
Senti minha cabeça latejar e lentamente abri meus olhos. Já era noite, e a luz do luar entrava pala janela do quarto. Eu abri completamente meus olhos e percebi que não estava em meu quarto. Estava no quarto de Shunrei! Mas como?! Quem havia me trazido?! Shunrei não conseguiria me carregar sozinha... Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando senti o doce perfume de Shunrei emanando da colcha que me envolvia. Eu fechei meus olhos, me concentrando naquele perfume que me embriagava. De repente sentei-me na cama, assustado, lembrando-me do que havia acontecido. Onde estava Shunrei?! Estava pronto para me levantar, mesmo me sentindo um pouco zonzo. Todo meu corpo estava dolorido e mesmo contra a minha vontade, voltei a sentar na cama, foi quando vislumbrei a silhueta de alguém entrando no quarto. Era Shunrei. Ela se aproximou de mim rapidamente e tocou meus ombros, obrigando-me gentilmente que me deitasse outra vez.  
  
- Deite-se Shiryu. Você precisa descansar - estava tão feliz por vê-la bem.  
  
- Eu estou bem Shunrei - apoiado no cotovelo, não me deitei completamente.  
  
- Não vai se levantar daí... Eu vou buscar algo para você comer - disse ela saindo do quarto. Eu sorri ao vê-la sair tão apressadamente.  
  
Shunrei  
  
Entrei no quarto e aproximei-me de Shiryu. Vi-o sentado na cama, parecia preste a se levantar. Corri até ele e toquei seus ombros, empurrando-o para que se deitasse novamente.  
  
- Deite-se Shiryu.Você precisa descansar - eu disse suavemente.  
  
- Eu estou bem Shunrei - disse ele apoiando-se no cotovelo, não querendo permanecer deitado. Sempre teimoso!  
  
- Não vai se levantar daí... Eu vou buscar algo para você comer - disse eu e saí do quarto indo para cozinha pegar o prato de sopa que eu havia preparado para Shiryu. Saí do quarto e fui até a cozinha, pegar o prato de sopa que tinha preparado para Shiryu.  
  
Shiryu  
  
Deitei-me na cama, enquanto ela se dirigia à cozinha para buscar algo para eu comer. Estava aliviado... Ela estava bem. Eu sorri, me sentia feliz. Tinha conseguido protegê-la. Mas tive medo de repente... Será que era certo querer Shunrei perto de mim, arriscando sua vida? Meus oponentes poderiam usá-la para se vingar de mim. Eu não podia permitir que isso acontecesse... Não permitiria que a machucassem. Estava decidido a me afastar dela. Ela voltou ao quarto com um prato de sopa nas mãos. Ela se sentou ao meu lado na cama, colocou o prato sobre o criado-mudo e ajeitou o travesseiro para que eu pudesse me apoiar e ficar confortavelmente sentado. Ela pegou o prato novamente e começou a me dar de comer. Tentei protestar. Ela estava me tratando como criança.  
  
- Shunrei... eu posso comer sozinho - disse eu.  
  
- Quer parar de reclamar, Shiryu! - ela respondeu sorrindo.  
  
- Mas, Shunrei... você está me tratando como se eu fosse uma criança - disse eu cruzando os braços, levemente constrangido... Jamais conseguiria me irritar com ela. O sorriso dela aumentou.  
  
- Fazendo esse bico aí Shiryu, está mesmo parecendo um garotinho emburrado. Vamos, abra a boca - eu dei um meio sorriso e a obedeci. Eu me lembrei de tudo o que havia acontecido naquela tarde.  
  
- Shunrei... onde ele está? - perguntei sobre aquele ser desprezível que ousara tocá-la. Eu sentia a raiva crescendo dentro de mim só de olhar para o rosto dela, que ainda estava um pouco roxo.  
  
- Os rapazes da vila, que me ajudaram a trazer você pra dentro o levaram daqui - ela respondeu. Mais uma colherada de sopa. Eu abaixei a cabeça, lembrando da forma com eu havia falado com ela e de seus olhos assustados quando ela olhou para mim.  
  
- Você ainda está com medo de mim? - perguntei sem encará-la. Tinha medo da resposta.  
  
- Eu não estava com medo de você Shiryu. Eu tive medo daquele ódio que vi em seus olhos... - eu a fitei e ela baixou a cabeça - Eu jamais teria medo de você... - ela ergueu o rosto e me olhou nos olhos. Deu um sorriso tímido e me ofereceu mais uma colherada de sopa.  
  
- Desculpe se a assustei - a sopa acabou e Shunrei se levantou sorrindo para mim. Deus, como eu amo esse sorriso!! Ela arrumou meu travesseiro e eu me deitei novamente. Ela me cobriu com a colcha.  
  
Shunrei  
  
Voltei em seguida trazendo um prato de sopa em minhas mãos. Shiryu estava deitado em minha cama. Coloquei o preto sobre o criado-mudo e o ajudei a se sentar, ajeitando o travesseiro para que ele pudesse se recostar e comer confortavelmente. Peguei o prato novamente e me sentei em uma cadeira ao lado da cama para dar de comer a Shiryu.  
  
- Shunrei... eu posso comer sozinho - disse ele. Eu percebi que ele estava constrangido.  
  
- Quer parar de reclamar, Shiryu! - disse sorrindo.  
  
- Mas, Shunrei... você está me tratando como se eu fosse uma criança - disse ele cruzando os braços. Aquela atitude foi tão engraçada que não consegui evitar que meu sorriso se alargasse.  
  
- Fazendo esse bico aí Shiryu, está mesmo parecendo um garotinho emburrado. Vamos, abra a boca - disse para provocá-lo. Eu ainda sorri e ele seu um meio sorriso e me obedeceu. De repente ele ficou sério.  
  
- Shunrei... onde ele está? - perguntou sobre aquele ser desprezível. Meu rosto ainda ardia por causa do tapa que Máscara da Morte tinha me dado, sabia que ainda estava um pouco roxo.  
  
- Os rapazes da vila, que me ajudaram a trazer você pra dentro o levaram daqui - Respondi. Mais uma colherada de sopa. Ele baixou a cabeça novamente, havia um tom de insegurança em sua voz quando me perguntou:  
  
- Você ainda está com medo de mim? - ele não me encarou ao fazer aquela pergunta.  
  
- Eu não estava com medo de você Shiryu. Eu tive medo daquele ódio que vi em seus olhos... - ele olhou para mim, seus olhos brilhando e eu baixei a cabeça - Eu jamais teria medo de você... - olhei-o nos olhos. Sorri timidamente para ele e ofereci mais uma colherada de sopa.  
  
- Desculpe se a assustei - a sopa acabou e eu me levantei sorrindo para ele. Deus, como eu amo esses olhos!!! Eu arrumei seu travesseiro e ele se deitou novamente. Eu o cobri com a colcha e o olhei nos olhos.  
  
Shiryu  
  
- Trate de dormir, Shiryu - disse ela inclinando-se para beijar-me na testa, mas ela escorregou na ponta da colcha e caiu sobre mim. Nossos lábios se tocaram. Apenas um leve roçar... Mas que fez meu corpo todo esquentar e estremeci. Eu a olhava intensamente, seus lábios tocando os meus, sua respiração acelerada. Eu senti meu coração disparar e o sangue ferver nas minhas veias. Ela estava corada e tentou se levantar. Estava se desculpando - Sh... Shiryu... me des...desculpe... eu n... - então eu não pude mais resistir. Quando ela tentou se levantar, eu, instintivamente a enlacei pela cintura, puxando-a para perto de mim.  
  
- Shunrei... - murmurei com a voz rouca. Eu estava hipnotizado por ela. Meus olhos fitavam os dela intensamente. Eu sentia meu corpo pegar fogo. Eu desviei o olhar para os lábios entreabertos dela. Quando voltei a olhá-la nos olhos, eu a vi olhando em direção a minha boca e então os olhos dela voltarem a fitar os meus. Eu queria tanto beijá-la. Não consegui resistir. Ergui um pouco a cabeça e toquei levemente os seus lábios com os meus. No começo, apenas uma leve pressão. Eu queria mais daquele beijo. Passei minha língua por seus lábios, pedindo passagem e ela os entreabriu. Imediatamente eu invadi sua boca. Minha língua tocou a dela e eu senti-a deslizá-la pela minha. Eu senti o corpo dela pesar sobre o meu e ela me abraçar fortemente pelo pescoço. Minha mão direita deslizou para sua nuca, enquanto que a esquerda, deslizou pela cintura dela, prendendo seu corpo ao meu. Então eu a deitei sobre a cama e ela afastou seus lábios dos meus, ainda abraçando meu pescoço, eu ainda com minhas mãos em sua nuca e sua cintura. As mãos dela deslizaram de meu pescoço para meu peito e a minha abandonou sua cintura para tocar-lhe o rosto. Eu deslizei os dedos por seu rosto, tocando sua face, seu nariz, seus lábios... ela fechou os olhos eu sorri -... Eu te amo, Shunrei! - quando me dei conta já era tarde. Eu disse. Não conseguia mais resistir. Naquele momento minha resolução de ficar longe dela fora completamente esquecida. Ela tornou a abrir seus olhos ao escutar-me. Eu sorri, acariciando seu rosto. Senti-a estremecer quando me olhou nos olhos. Eu a fitava intensamente.  
  
- Também te amo, Shiryu... - eu mordi o lábio inferior e ela sorri para mim. Eu abaixei a cabeça e toquei novamente seus lábios. Nos beijávamos ternamente. Aos poucos esse beijo tornou-se mais urgente. Minha mão que estava em meu rosto enlaçou sua cintura novamente, aproximando-a ao meu corpo. Perdi o controle. Meus lábios abandonaram os dela e deslizaram por seu queixo e pescoço, beijando-o, lambendo-o e mordendo-o de leve - Shiryu... - ela me chamou. Eu parei e olhei para o rosto dela. Estava linda. Os olhos brilhando, os lábios entreabertos, avermelhados e levemente inchados pela intensidade do beijo que trocamos. De repente eu percebi o que acontecera. Eu estava indo rápido demais. Imediatamente eu me afastei dela.  
  
- Me desculpe Shunrei... eu não quis desrespeitá-la - eu disse nervoso. Ela sorriu e tocou meu peito empurrando-me para a cama e se deitou sobre meu peito. Eu a envolvi com meus braços, apertando-a contra meu corpo, como que pedindo desculpas.  
  
- Você não me desrespeitou, Shiryu - ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou-me nos olhos. Seus olhos brilhavam - Apenas se empolgou um pouquinho - ela sorriu e eu desviei o olhar, envergonhado. Ela tocou meu rosto e o gesto fez com que eu voltasse meus olhos para os dela - Eu te amo, mas ainda não estou pronta para... - toquei os lábios dela com meus dedos, calando-a.  
  
- Eu sei. Eu vou esperar. Esperarei a minha vida inteira por você, Shunrei - eu disse acariciando os lábios dela - Eu te amo - eu a puxei para mais perto de mim e a beijei novamente. Afastamos nossos lábios e sorrimos um para o outro. Ela deitou sua cabeça em meu peito novamente e se aconchegou a mim. Eu a abracei com força: - Eu te amo, minha Shunrei - beijei-a na testa. Ela pegou a minha mão que estava pousada sobre seus ombros, beijou-a e entrelaçou nossos dedos.  
  
- Eu amo você... mais do que tudo nessa vida, meu Dragão - sorri ao ouvi-la me chamar dessa forma, ela nunca tinha me chamado assim antes. Dormimos abraçados. Eu estava tão feliz que mal podia acreditar. Eu finalmente tive coragem de dizer a ela o que sinto e agora, vou fazer o possível e o impossível para fazê-la feliz.  
  
Shunrei  
  
- Trate de dormir, Shiryu - disse eu inclinando-me para beijá-lo na testa, mas escorreguei na ponta da colcha e caí sobre ele. Nossos lábios se tocaram. Apenas um leve roçar... Mas que fez meu corpo todo estremecer e minhas faces queimarem. Shiryu me olhava intensamente, seus lábios entreabertos, sua respiração acelerada. Eu senti meu coração disparar e apesar de sentir meu rosto esquentar, não conseguia me afastar dele. Constrangida, eu tentei levantar, me desculpando - Sh... Shiryu... me des...desculpe... eu n... - então eu senti os braços dele envolvendo minha cintura, puxando-me para si.  
  
- Shunrei... - ele murmurou com a voz rouca. Ele fitava meus olhos intensamente. Eu estava hipnotizada por ele. Eu sentia um calor percorrer todo o meu corpo. Eu vi seus olhos fitarem meus lábios e olhei para a boca entreaberta dele. Quando voltei a olhar para seus olhos, eu o vi olhando novamente para os meus olhos. Eu queria tanto beijá-lo. Mas não conseguia me mover. Ele ergueu a cabeça e tocou levemente meus lábios com os dele. Apenas uma leve pressão. Mas foi muito mais do que eu havia sonhado. Então, senti-o deslizar a língua por meus lábios, pedindo passagem e eu os entreabri. Imediatamente, ele invadiu minha boca com sua língua. Minha língua tocou a dele e eu a deslizei pela dele. Eu não consegui mais resistir e pesar meu corpo sobre o dele e o abracei fortemente pelo pescoço. A mão direita dele deslizou para minha nuca, enquanto que a esquerda, deslizou pela minha cintura, prendendo meu corpo ao dele. Então ele me deitou sobre a cama e eu afastei meus lábios dos seus, ainda abraçando seu pescoço, ele ainda com suas mãos em minha nuca e sua cintura. Minhas mãos dela deslizaram de seu pescoço para seu peito e a dele abandonou minha cintura para tocar meu rosto. Ele deslizou os dedos por meu rosto, tocando minha face, meu nariz, meus lábios... eu fechou os olhos -... eu te amo, Shunrei! - Eu tornei a abrir meus olhos ao escutá-lo. Eu o vi sorrir, podia sentir sua mão acariciando meu rosto. Eu estremeci quando olhei naqueles olhos azuis escuros me fitando com tanta intensidade.  
  
- Também te amo, Shiryu... - ele mordeu o lábio inferior e eu sorri para ele. Ele abaixou a cabeça e tocou novamente meus lábios. Nos beijávamos ternamente, aos poucos esse beijo tornou-se mais urgente. A mão dele que estava em meu rosto enlaçou minha cintura, aproximando-me ao corpo dele. Seus lábios abandonaram os meus e deslizaram por meu queixo e meu pescoço. Ele beijava, lambia e mordiscava levemente meu pescoço. Senti que Shiryu estava perdendo o controle e mais um pouco e eu também não resistiria - Shiryu... - eu o chamei. Ele parou e olhou para mim. Estava lindo. Respirava ofegante, assim como eu. Pareceu perceber algo e constrangido, se afastou de mim.  
  
- Me desculpe Shunrei... eu não quis desrespeitá-la - disse ele nervoso. Eu sorri e toquei seu peito empurrando-o para a cama e me deitei-me em seu peito, podendo ouvir seu coração batendo descompassado e ele me abraçou fortemente.  
  
- Você não me desrespeitou, Shiryu - eu ergui a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. Seus olhos brilhavam - Apenas se empolgou um pouquinho - eu sorri e ele desviou os olhos, envergonhado. Eu toquei seu rosto e o gesto fez com que ele voltasse seus olhos para mim - Eu te amo, mas ainda não estou pronta para... - ele tocou meus lábios com seus dedos, calando-me.  
  
- Eu sei. Eu vou esperar. Esperarei a minha vida inteira por você, Shunrei - ele disse acariciando meus lábios - Eu te amo - ele me puxou para mais perto de si e me beijou novamente. Afastamos nossos lábios e sorrimos um para o outro. Eu deitei minha cabeça em seu peito e me aconchegou a ele. Ele me abraçou com força - Eu te amo, minha Shunrei - beijou-me na testa. Eu sorri ao ouvi-lo. Ele nunca havia me chamado daquela forma. Eu peguei a sua mão que estava pousada sobre meus ombros, beijei-a e entrelacei meus dedos aos dele.  
  
- Eu amo você... mais do que tudo nessa vida, meu Dragão - dormimos abraçados. Eu estava tão feliz que mal podia acreditar. Finalmente meu sonho tornara-se realidade e eu pude dizer a ele o que sinto, e agora vou fazer o possível e o impossível para fazê-lo feliz.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Fim ~ * ~ * ~ 


End file.
